March for Freedom
by Shirleyfan16
Summary: Chapter 10 is now up! Camdens back in the 60s! What is it like after what Matt, Mary, and Lucy witnessed? Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!! Review any comments and any suggestions to next chapter!! Please!!
1. Default Chapter

***I do not own these characters, I am only borrowing them for entertainment. No money is being made of this.  
  
March for Freedom by: Shirleyfan16  
  
"Are you really going to where that to school?" Lucy asked Mary.  
  
She looked down at her clothes and shrugged her shoulders. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Nothing if you want to look like a bum at school."  
  
"For your information Luce, lots of girls where these pants with shirts similar to this one. I'm in style. Look what your wearing, that pretty little dress with that pretty little sweater. You don't want spill anything on that. I wouldn't wear that to school."  
  
"Well, it's the style for my age. Most of the girls wear dresses and sweaters like this one with penny loafers."  
  
"Then stop complaining to me about what I wear since it's the style. Besides I'm going to the boutique today after school to buy one of those dresses that Twiggy wears."  
  
"No way! Mom and Dad won't let you wear one of those! They're too short and showy, even though they're totally awesome looking."  
  
"What they don't know won't hurt them. You have to cover for me please." Lucy gave her a look that said I always cover for you and I don't want to do it anymore. "Please Luce! One more time please."  
  
"No way! I'm not getting caught again and get punished for what you did."  
  
"I'll tell you what. Once I save up enough money. I'll buy you one of those dresses and you'll knock out every girl in school. That is if you cover for me. Please!"  
  
"Okay, okay. But, you owe me!"  
  
"I know, I know!" Mary said as she ran out of their bedroom all giddy and down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Where's Lucy?" Matt asked.  
  
"Upstairs, doing her hair. What else would she be doing?" Mary said all excited.  
  
"Why are you so happy this morning?"  
  
"No, reason." Mary smiled. "I'll meet you outside." She kissed Eric and Annie good-bye.  
  
"Have a good day at school today honey." Eric said.  
  
"I will!" Mary yelled as she walked outside.  
  
Matt looked at his watch. "Lucy, let's go! We're going to be late if we don't start walking now!"  
  
"All right, all right I'm coming." Lucy said as she ran down the stairs. "Bye, Dad. Bye, mom. Love you."  
  
"I'll see later pumpkin." Eric said.  
  
"Bye, sweetheart." Annie said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring.  
  
The telephone was ringing.  
  
"Hello?" Eric answered.  
  
"Hi, Reverend Camden?"  
  
"Yes, this is him."  
  
"This is Pastor Henry, there has been a young man killed this morning. His name was Billy Young."  
  
"That's horrible. I assume it was racist white men who killed the young man."  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so. I was wondering if you would like to come down to the church with me to hold a service for that young man. His family doesn't have any money so it's the least we could do for them."  
  
"I would be glad to. I would do anything for that family. It isn't fair that all of these young African American kids are getting killed just because of their color. I'll be down at the church as soon as I can."  
  
"Thank-you Reverend."  
  
"Sure thing Pastor."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Did you hear that Martin Luther King is coming to Glenoak Wednesday?" Mary whispered to Matt as they were walking to school. She didn't want anyone to hear her for she didn't know how they would act if they knew she was friends with African Americans.  
  
"Yeah, he's holding marches for the rights of African Americans."  
  
"Can, we go?"  
  
"Yeah, can we go?" Lucy interrupted.  
  
"No, you aren't going." Mary said.  
  
"Why not? I'm twelve I'm old enough to march. Besides our good friends are black."  
  
Mary rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Sorry guys, I wish we could. Mom and Dad won't let us."  
  
"Why?" Mary asked.  
  
"They say those marches are dangerous. That racist men beat whoever is marching if they don't get out of their way."  
  
"That's horrible."  
  
"I think I'm going to hurl." Lucy added.  
  
"See what I mean, you're such a baby you wouldn't be able to march for more than two blocks." Mary snickered.  
  
"Mary, shut-up. You never know, Luce just might prove you wrong one day."  
  
Mary just sighed. "I guess you're right. Sorry Luce."  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
"Matt, is there any way you can get Mom and Dad to let us go....excluding Lucy."  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!"  
  
"You're too young and it's way too dangerous for you Luce." Mary said.  
  
"There, might be a way we can sneak out of the house . . . . . I know! Instead of going to school we can march. We'll just leave at our regular time for school make sure Luce gets to her school, and then we'll go march with Martin Luther King. How does that sound?"  
  
"Great, idea! I can't wait!"  
  
"Matt, please, please will you take me! Please!" Lucy gave him a pouting face.  
  
Matt thought for a minute and decided that she should be included. Even though he knew that the marches were dangerous, what could possibly happen if he was there with her?  
  
"Fine, you can go."  
  
"Oh, thank-you, thank-you!" She ran to him and gave him a big hug. Mary and Matt just laughed.  
  
"You better get inside your school or you'll be late, Luce." He said as they reached the Jr. High.  
  
"Okay, see you later!" She said as she ran towards her school. ************************************************************************  
  
"Now, lets sing our last song before, Billy is finally laid to rest. Hymn 230." Reverend Camden said to the weeping and sorrowful family in the church. They all sang Old Rugged Cross. Afterwards the devastated family cried and wept as they put flowers on top of the young man's coffin, said their good-byes and left.  
  
"I think that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Reverend Camden said.  
  
"I know, I know." Annie said comforting him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"We're home!" Matt yelled as he and his sisters walked through the door.  
  
"Shhh! Daddy is taking a nap." Little Ruthy said.  
  
"Oh, I see. Thanks pumpkin."  
  
"Your welcome." She said as she marched out the room.  
  
Mary and Lucy stared at Matt.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Matt, Dad never takes a nap. Something has to be wrong." Mary said.  
  
"You don't think I know that? Just leave go okay?"  
  
"Fine. Come on Luce let's go upstairs."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Knock Knock.  
  
Matt knocked on his father's den.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Matt entered the room with his hands in his pockets. Which is a clear sign that something is troubling him. Reverend Camden looked up at him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"That's funny I was going to ask you the same question."  
  
Reverend Camden chuckled. "Why would you ask a question like that?"  
  
"You took a nap today. That's unusual. The last time you took a nap was when you had just came back from doing a service for a funeral."  
  
Reverend Camden fell silent and cleared his throat. He avoided the question.  
  
"So, how was school today? Did you learn anything interesting?"  
  
"Why did you just change the subject?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Yes, you did. I was asking you what's wrong and you changed the subject."  
  
"Oh, well you see when you get older your mind wonders. I guess that is what my mind just did."  
  
"Come on Dad, you can do better than that. Because that was a lame excuse."  
  
"Look Matt, I'm keeping whatever I'm keeping from you for a reason. Not because I'm trying to avoid it, because I'm trying to keep you safe."  
  
"Whatever." Matt was angry and didn't feel like fighting with his father anymore so he barged out of the room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Reverend Camden sighed and shook his head.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Did you get through to Dad?" Lucy asked as Matt sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"No, he won't budge and I quit talking to him about it. There is no way I'm going to get it from him unless I figure out what it is."  
  
"Well, when was the last time Dad took a nap?" Mary asked.  
  
"When he came back from doing a funeral service." He said quietly. Suddenly he hit his hand off of his forehead. "How stupid can I be! He did a funeral today, but the question is who's funeral? I can't believe I didn't think of this before."  
  
"Well, it had to be someone that was killed. Because Dad does lots of funerals, but he never acts weird unless it's someone that was killed. Remember his last funeral? It was a poor little black girl who got hit by a car. Deliberately."  
  
They became silent and remembered that horrible tragedy. "Good, thinking Luce. See Mary, just when you think our Luce is here for nothing she comes up with some great clues." Matt chuckled and tweaked her nose gently.  
  
"Yeah, Mary. I'm not useless you know." She snickered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Okay guys, I've got to do my homework and so do you. We'll talk more about this later okay? And Luce, your pretty good at this I bet you can come up with more clues."  
  
"Okay!" She said happily. She loves to be included in things especially big things like this one. After Matt left she remembered that Mary was supposed to go to the store after school. "Mary! You forgot to go get that dress today!"  
  
"Oh, shoot! I knew I forgot something. I'll get it tomorrow after school."  
  
"Whatever, just remember that you owe me."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ruthy, I have to talk to you." Simon said to his 4 year old sister.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm listening." She said as she fed her stuffed animals tea and biscuits.  
  
"You have to stop telling on me."  
  
"I don't tell on you. They ask me questions and then I answer them."  
  
"But, don't you know how to keep your mouth shut? When Mom or Dad or anyone else asks you a question about me don't tell them anything that I told you not to say!"  
  
"Okay!" She said in her play voice pretending she is one of the guests at her tea party.  
  
"Don't tell anyone that I told you not to tell on me. Okay?"  
  
"Okay!" She said in her play voice again.  
  
"Stop talking in that voice you're driving me nuts!"  
  
"But, we can't help it Simon!" She said again.  
  
Simon put his hands on his face like he had a headache and moaned.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Annie said as she walked into the kids' bedroom with her bright and warming smile.  
  
"Simon, is telling me not to tell on him anymore."  
  
"Ruthy!" Simon yelled.  
  
Ruthy covered her hand over her mouth. "Oops, I forgot."  
  
"You forgot! Ugh!"  
  
Annie put her hands on her hips and looked a Simon.  
  
"Well, well she's always telling on me so I told to stop."  
  
"She's four Simon, she can't help but tattle. It's a phase that all you went through. Besides it is a little bit helpful to me."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"I'm sorry." She laughed. "You're right, it isn't right for her to tell on you or anyone else all the time. But, remember she's four. She'll get over it." She winked at him and left the room. "And, by the way, dinner is almost ready. Make sure you come down in 10 minutes."  
  
"Okay." He said disappointed. "Ruthy I just can't believe you."  
  
"We're sorry Simon!" She said in her play voice one more time.  
  
"Ugh! Quit it!"  
  
  
  
***Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day before school Lucy went downstairs into the kitchen to eat breakfast. As she sat down at the kitchen table she saw the newspaper sitting there. She picked it up to see if there was anything interesting in it. The front page had a huge article about a young kid that was murdered the day before by two white men. She read on as it said the victim's name. She dropped the paper on floor as soon as she read that it was Billy Young. Billy was a good friend family's and of John Hamilton's. John is also a really good friend of the family's, not to mention Matt's best friend. She was so shocked that she didn't know what to do. There was no one in the kitchen at that time so as she tried to fight back the tears in her eyes she ran upstairs with the newspaper to Matt's room.  
  
She didn't knock as she entered his room she just barged in. She couldn't hold her tears back any longer. She held the paper in front of him as she cried.  
  
"Luce, what's wrong?" Matt said.  
  
Lucy just shook her head and pointed to the paper. He read the first few lines and stopped.  
  
"I can't believe this happened. I can't believe this is what Dad was hiding from me!"  
  
"I know!" Lucy sobbed.  
  
Matt took her in his arms and hugged her. "It'll be all right Luce. You all right?"  
  
She nodded her head yes.  
  
"Okay, go to your room with Mary. I'm going to talk to Dad." He said as he released his arms around her and guided her out of his room and into hers.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Matt went looking for Reverend Camden. He went downstairs in the kitchen to see if he was sitting there having his morning coffee. He wasn't there, so he went back upstairs and went into his parents bedroom.  
  
"Dad, I need to talk to you." He said trying not to let his anger out in front of his mother. "Alone."  
  
"Sure, lets go down stairs." He said.  
  
They went downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"This!" Matt said with anger in his voice as he held the newspaper in front of his father's face. "Is this what you were hiding from me? Is this what you didn't want me to know about?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes Matt."  
  
"When were you going to tell me? I just don't understand why you didn't tell me this when it happened! You knew all along that I was going to find out sooner or later! I do have a right to know what happens to my friends, you know. Poor Luce, is upstairs crying her eyes out right now and she probably already told Mary and she's probably upset now too."  
  
"That's exactly why I didn't tell anyone except your mother! I didn't want anyone to get hurt by this!" He said in a furious rage and he slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"We, were going to be hurt either way Dad! Now we're hurt even more because you didn't tell us! No, we had to find out from a newspaper. Instead of our own father!"  
  
"I don't want to talk about this right now Matt! You found out . . . are you happy now?"  
  
"Why don't you want to talk about this? What is so horrible about this that you can't talk about it?"  
  
"Matt, I told you to stay out of this in the first place. And I told you I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Get, out!"  
  
"But, Dad . . ."  
  
He was interrupted by his father's raging anger. "Get, out now!"  
  
Matt slammed the newspaper on the table and shook his head as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He entered his room and slammed the door. To his surprise he found his two younger sisters sitting on the edge of his bed; Mary and Lucy. Lucy's tears starting to subside and Mary's face tear stained.  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Look . . . I'm really, really angry right now. I don't want to talk about it right it now."  
  
"But, Matt . . ." Mary said, but was interrupted.  
  
"What don't you understand when I said I didn't want to talk about it!" He yelled. Then suddenly feeling guilty for yelling at them. Lucy started to cry again and Mary ran to her room and slammed the door.  
  
"You don't have to yell." Lucy said as she sobbed. Matt sighed and sat at the edge of his bed next to her and embraced his sister once more into his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Luce. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell, I really didn't. It's that my anger was so great that it just came out. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He apologetically said as he stroked her hair. He pulled away and wiped the tears away from her face. "Come on now Luce, you can't be sad forever. Give me a little smile." She didn't budge. So he tickled her and she laughed. "That's it. Come on get yourself together so we can head off to school."  
  
Lucy nodded her head and left his room and into the bathroom. She washed her face with cold water. She felt better than before even though she still hurt from the loss of her friend.  
  
Meanwhile Matt went to apologize to Mary.  
  
"What do you want?" Mary said coldly and not making eye contact with him.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for being so rude and for yelling at you. I'm sorry."  
  
"You know you didn't need to yell."  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I was so angry that it just came out. I'm so sorry if I made you feel badly. Will you forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She said as she sighed. "Apology accepted."  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"No, I'm hurt. Don't you know that? Don't you and Lucy and Mom and Dad feel the same way?"  
  
"Of course we do."  
  
"Why did you fight with Dad?"  
  
"Because, he didn't tell us what happened. He should of told us. And I forgive him for not telling us at first, but I don't forgive him for not telling me when I mentioned it to him last night."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Matt hugged tightly and apologized once more. "I'm so sorry Mary. I really am."  
  
"I know." She said as she sobbed. "I know. So am I."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
***Please Review! Let me know if I'm doing a good job or not! This is my first fan fic!*** 


	3. Chapter 3

That day Matt, Mary and Lucy all walked to school without talking to each other. Lucy was afraid to say something for she didn't want to say the wrong thing, Mary was just as angry as could be and didn't want to take her anger out on anyone, and Matt just wasn't in the mood to talk. At the end of the day they all met again to walk home together. Before Matt showed up Mary pulled Lucy aside.  
  
"I'm going to the boutique to buy that dress. You're going to cover for me right?"  
  
"Yeah." Lucy said quietly not in the mood to fight with Mary let alone talk to anyone.  
  
"I owe you big time Luce."  
  
"I know."  
  
The fell silent as they saw Matt coming towards them. Mary had a plan and she was hoping that it work and that she wouldn't get caught.  
  
"Hey, you guys ready?" He asked. They both nodded their heads yes. As they started walking down along the road no one spoke until Mary spoke up.  
  
"Matt, I . . .I . . . um . . . forgot something at school and I think I'm going to go back and get it."  
  
"Oh okay, we'll stay here and wait for you to come back." Matt said without a clue that his sister was up to something sneaky.  
  
"No!" Mary said sharply. "I mean . . . that's all right I'll catch up with you later. I kind of wanted to walk by myself today anyway. And tell Mom and Dad not to worry."  
  
"Okay." He said not paying attention to the nervousness in her voice. She started to walk back towards the school, but was interrupted by Matt. "Mary, be careful."  
  
"Okay." She said.  
  
"One other thing, come home as soon as you can and don't hang around or talk to any . . . black people . . ." He whispered feeling horrible for saying that, but he wanted his sister as safe as possible when he's not around.  
  
"Matt!" Mary said angrily. "That's horrible to say that! Why would you say something like that?"  
  
Matt walked closer to his sister and whispered. "If you walk or hang around or even be seen with black people, racists will . . . well . . . they'll probably . . . do whatever they do to them to you. That means even loosing your life. I'm trusting you so be careful. Understand?"  
  
Mary looked shocked, but she nodded her head anyway.  
  
"I'll see you later." Matt said as he put his arm around Lucy's shoulder's and walked away.  
  
Mary turned around and started to walk back towards the school which was near the boutique. She felt scared not knowing what could happen. She thought about turning around to walk home, but decided not to. She decided to run to the boutique, which was only a couple blocks ahead, buy the dress and run back hoping to catch up with her brother and sister. That is exactly what she did, but when she started to run back she realized that she had a shopping bag in her hand and she couldn't let Matt see that. So, she took the shopping bag and threw it out and folded the dress really small and put it in between her books. You could tell that there was something in between them because there was a bulge, but she was willing to take the chance of covering it up with her arms. She eventually caught up with them out of breath.  
  
"I knew you would come back." Matt said with a little chuckle. "Sorry if I scared you, but that was the truth."  
  
"I wasn't scared." Mary defended herself.  
  
"Uh huh. Did you get whatever you needed to get from school?"  
  
"Yeah. I had to get this book." She said as she pointed to it trying not reveal the bulge of the dress.  
  
Once again everyone fell silent. Mary and Lucy walked behind Matt so they could whisper to each other.  
  
"Did you?" Lucy whispered so quietly that Mary could barely hear her.  
  
Mary nodded her head and Lucy asked where it was. She pointed to her book and told her to hush before Matt found out.  
  
************************************************************************ "What did you do today Ruthie?" Annie asked Ruthie as she was making dinner.  
  
"Well, I played with my dolls and me and Simon played, and Simon told me not tell anyone that he took Happy for a walk down to the store and back." She said without realizing that she had just tattled on her brother for going past the yard without permission.  
  
"Ruthie, you know it's not nice to tell on your brother even if he did do something wrong." Annie said.  
  
"Oops." Ruthie giggled. "I didn't mean to tell, really! I can't help it."  
  
"I know honey, but how about you try real hard for now on."  
  
"Okay, I'll try." She sighed. "Is Simon going to get in trouble now because I told on him?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes because he broke a rule."  
  
"Oh! He's going to be mad a me now."  
  
Just then Simon walked into the room.  
  
"Simon, let's talk." Annie said. Simon immediately looked at Ruthie.  
  
"Ruthie! I can't believe you!"  
  
"Now, Simon, Ruthie is little. Just remember that. I heard that you took Happy to the store and back without permission. You know the rule in this house is to ask to go somewhere then maybe you can go."  
  
"I know, Mom, but even if I had asked you probably would of said no. So I went. I'm sorry I'll never do it again!"  
  
"You know you been getting yourself into trouble lately and I don't know why. Since you broke a rule and have been getting into trouble I'd say that a fair punishment is no television, and no taking Happy for walks for one week."  
  
"One week! Oh Mom come on!"  
  
"Simon that's the punishment no ifs, ands, or buts."  
  
"Okay . . . Ruthie, I'm never telling you anything again!" He yelled as he ran up to his room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
**How am I doing? Please tell me if it really sucks!** 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note** ***Thanks for all of the reviews! I really, really appreciate it! This is my first fan fic and I'm quite excited about it, but please if you will tell me whether you like the story or not and if I'm doing a good job! Thanks a bunch!***  
  
That night, after Eric and Annie went to bed, Matt sneaked into Mary and Lucy's room. He still had the plan of going to march, he just wanted to make sure they know the plan.  
  
"Mary, Lucy are you awake?" Matt whispered as he entered the dark and quiet room.  
  
"Matt?" Mary whispered as she sat up in bed and turned the light on. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you two about planning to march tomorrow. I hope you didn't forget about it. Well, it doesn't look like I can talk to you guys about it since . . ." Matt whispered as he pointed to Lucy who was sound asleep.  
  
"I know. I'll wake her."  
  
"No, let her sleep. I'll just talk to you two while we are 'pretending' to walk to school."  
  
Lucy suddenly awoke with a gasp.  
  
"What's going on?" She said half awake and slightly scared voice. The light and the talking had scared her.  
  
"Nothing, Luce. Go back to sleep." Matt walked over and tucked in his half awake and half asleep little sister. "Mary turn off the light. I'll talk to you in the morning." Matt whispered as he was about to walk out of the room.  
  
"Goodnight." Mary whispered.  
  
"Goodnight, Mary."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning everyone ate breakfast together. Afterwards Eric tired to talk to Matt, but was still angry with him and gave him the silent treatment. Eric didn't want to disturb anyone so he didn't force him to talk to him.  
  
"Mary, Lucy lets go!" Matt said anxiously. He was starting to have seconded thoughts about going to march. ' What if something happens and Mary and Lucy are in danger? Do I want to take the chance of putting all of lives at risk? Or, am I being paranoid and being a chicken?' Matt thought to himself.  
  
Mary and Lucy ran down the stairs as happily as they could be. They were excited about skipping school.  
  
"What are you doing? Do you want to get caught? No one is this excited about going to school."  
  
"Oh, well, sooorry." Mary sarcasmly said. "Mom, Dad we're leaving! See you after school!" She yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Bye, kids!" They both yelled back. They were busy trying to explain to Ruthie what tattling was.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Matt?" Lucy said.  
  
"Yeah, Luce?"  
  
"Were you in our room last night? Because I swear I heard or saw you or something because it didn't seem like I was dreaming."  
  
Matt chuckled a little. "Yeah, Luce I was. I was going to talk to you and Mary about us marching today, but you were sound asleep. I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"Well, that's okay because I didn't know if I was dreaming or not. I didn't even hear what you two said."  
  
"Okay, you two I've got things to say. First of all we are going to the church downtown, that's where the march is starting and they are going to be a lot of people there. I want both of you to stay as close together as possible. Don't go ahead or behind me, you can never know what's going to happen during these things. If something does go wrong I want you two to stay with me no matter what unless I tell you otherwise. I don't want any of us getting hurt or anything and have to go to Mom and Dad and tell them that we were marching even though we weren't supposed to. One more thing....BE CAREFUL. Understand?"  
  
The both nodded their heads and didn't say anything. Mary was starting to have seconded thoughts, not about her and Matt marching, but about Lucy. Even though Lucy isn't that much younger than her she still looked out for her and Lucy is a sensitive girl.  
  
"Matt, maybe Lucy shouldn't go." Mary finally spoke up.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" Lucy complained.  
  
"I understand what you're saying Mary, but I promised her that she could come. It wouldn't be fair to tell her that she couldn't."  
  
"Oh, thank goodness you kept your promise. I really want to do this." Lucy said. She gave a nasty glare at Mary. She mouthed to her that she was going to tell that she got that dress if she argued with Matt about her going again. Mary rolled her eyes and promised she wouldn't say anything more.  
  
As they got to the church there were about fifty people there. There wasn't a lot of white people there, but the others gave them a warm welcome. They even ran into John Hamilton. He didn't bring his brother or sisters. He decided that it was too dangerous. They finally saw Dr. Martin Luther King. He told the group of people that he was proud of them for coming today to march and the reason why they were marching. About fifteen minutes later they started marching. Lucy was on one side of Matt and Mary was on the other and John was on the other side of Lucy. People started singing. So they joined in singing This Little Light of Mine. They came to spot in the street and everyone just stopped. Matt couldn't see what was going on for he was kind of in the back of the crowd. His heart started to beat faster. A police officer spoke up.  
  
"You have ten seconds to turn around and go back home!" He said as loud as he could with the meanest voice anyone could have ever heard.  
  
Matt still couldn't see, but he was worried. He grabbed both Mary and Lucy's arm fearing that he would loose them. No one budged. The officer started counting down.  
  
"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" All of a sudden people all around them started running. Officers running after them and beating them. Gas filled the air. Matt panicked and didn't know what to do. He didn't have anytime to make a decision so he just told the girls to run.  
  
"Mary, Lucy run! Run as fast as you can!" He screamed. Mary started to run following by John. Lucy didn't want to go without Matt. She was scared and started to cry. "Luce, don't worry about me everything is going to be okay, just run!" He screamed again. He followed behind her. Gas filled the air and made it hard to see. Matt couldn't see Lucy anymore, but could hear her screams. His heart raced so fast that he swear it could of come out of his chest any moment.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
**Sorry for leaving you guys hanging on a cliff here, but I'll be updating real soon! Tell me what you think please!!** 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for leaving such a cliffhanger on the last chapter, I just had to see what you thought of it before I went on. Thanks a bunch for all the reviews!**  
  
The air was so thick and there was people running everywhere that Matt couldn't find his way to Lucy. His eyes started to sting and he was trying not to trip over the people that had fallen or been beaten to the ground. He ran as fast as he could looking desperately for his sister. He could still hear her loud cries, but couldn't see her anywhere. He said a prayer to himself as he searched. 'Dear God let me find Lucy. Let her be all right and let Mary and John be safe and all the rest of the people here.' "Lucy!" He yelled. He realized that it wasn't going to do any good since there was so many people yelling and screaming for their lives, but he didn't stop. He never gave up hope. "Lucy, where are you?!" He yelled again. He knew he was getting closer because she started to answer him.  
  
"I . . . I'm here Matt! Help me Matt! Help me!" She cried.  
  
Matt tired with all his might to look everywhere for her. He knew she had to be on the street or the ground somewhere. He kept rubbing his eyes for they were stinging him from the gas that the police officers had sprayed. Suddenly he thought he saw Lucy, but he couldn't quite make her out. She was curled up on the sidewalk. She had light brown hair, like Lucy and was tiny, like Lucy. "Luce, is that you!" He yelled. The little girl lifted her head and yelled back.  
  
"Matt, help me! Please, help me!"  
  
Matt realized that she was his sister and ran to her. She felt his presence.  
  
"Matt, my eyes! I can't see! They hurt so bad! I can't see at all! Help me!" She cried out to him excruciating pain and with a horrible cough.  
  
"It'll be all right, Luce." Matt picked her up and ran towards home. He opened the door and ran into the living room and laid Lucy down on the couch. Eric and Annie rushed to her side as Matt got a cold cloth to put on her eyes. Mary and John were already there, fortunately they got there safely.  
  
Annie held Lucy in her arms as Lucy cried out in pain. Matt gave his mother the cold wash cloth and she put it over her eyes.  
  
"Shhh . . . it's okay Luce." Annie said in her comforting and motherly voice.  
  
Matt felt horrible for what happened and he couldn't bear listening and watching his little sister in pain so he left the room. John and Mary were sitting on the steps just waiting for someone to tell them that Lucy was okay. As Mary saw Matt come out of the living room she stood up and ran to him.  
  
"Oh Matt!" She said as she hugged him. "Is Lucy okay?" She said as she pulled away.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be fine."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
** Please Review! Also, tell me if I should continue this story. I would really like to, but I'm not sure if anyone likes it or not, so if you could just tell me that would be great! Thanks a bunch!** 


	6. chapter 6

** Sorry for the delay of adding new chapters. I have a little case of writers block and I'm also trying to finish another story of mine. Maybe after this chapter you can review and give me some suggestions on how the next chapter should be written. ** Note that since it is the 60s there is no girls basketball team at school, so Mary isn't on the team. But, if there was a girls team she would be on it, so in other words she still has her basketball skills **  
  
All the kids waited patiently, on the stairs, to hear any news about Lucy. Eric picked Simon and Ruthie up from school to be with their family. Ruthie didn't exactly know what was going on, but she new that her sister was hurt and she tried her hardest not to disturb anyone. Not one of them said a word. They couldn't find the words to say to comfort each other so they just sat there waiting. John was still there; he was there to support his best friend's family and he was also afraid of walking home alone. He knew how dangerous and risky it was, he was awaiting on his father to come pick him up later that night. Out of all of the kids, Matt was feeling the lowest. He tried not to show it, but Mary and John could see right through him. He didn't now how his parents would react to him about taking Mary and Lucy marching. He knew he would be grounded for awhile, but that wasn't what he was worrying about. He was worried about them yelling at him for letting something like that happen. He was still angry with Eric and seeing his rage before he didn't want to see that again. About an hour and a half after Matt brought Lucy home Eric and Annie came out of the living room. All of the kids stood at the same time when they saw them.  
  
Eric spoke up. "Lucy's fine. There is nothing to worry about. I'm going to make a house-call to the Doctor just to make sure."  
  
"I don't think she's up to any visitors at this point, so why don't you all find something to do to keep your mind off of it." Annie said.  
  
Eric and Annie didn't make eye contact with Matt. They were planning on talking to him later. They didn't feel that at such a time anyone would be up to talking about what happened.  
  
Matt relieved that Lucy was all right still was worried about what was going to happen between his parents and himself. After Eric and Annie walked into the kitchen, Matt was the first one that spoke up.  
  
"Come on, let's all go play a good game of basketball outside." He walked down the stairs and out the front the door instead of the back for he didn't want to see his parents' faces when they saw him. Mary and John glanced a look at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They knew that he was feeling bad, but they didn't know what to do about it. Mary grabbed Ruthie and followed Matt out the door. John and Simon behind them.  
  
************************************************************************ The game of basketball took the worrying off all of their minds except Matt. There wasn't a minute that passed that he wasn't thinking of Lucy or his parents, but he hid it well. He laughed and played with his siblings and his best friend like nothing was bothering him. It was about two o'clock when they stopped. None of them had any lunch and they were hungry. They didn't expect Annie to make them lunch since she was with Lucy, so they decided to make their own food. After they ate they weren't quite sure what to do. None of them had any homework since they weren't in school for very long or not at all. Matt and Mary desperately wanted to visit Lucy, but they didn't know if she wanted to see them or not. Eric and Annie were in the living room with Lucy comforting her and making sure she was all right.  
  
"Do you feel better sweetheart?" Annie asked. Lucy nodded her head a little. She didn't feel like talking.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Eric asked gently.  
  
"No." She snapped. "I mean . . . not right now."  
  
The doctor had told Eric and Annie that should she rest for a couple days and to wash her eyes out in cold water if they bother her. For her nasty cough he recommended that she drink plenty of fluids and to sit in front of the vaporizer a couple times a day for a few minutes.  
  
"Okay, I'm not going to push you. When you're ready . . . will you talk to me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, honey."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
** That's all I have for this chapter. Like I told you I have a little case of writers block so that's why there isn't much there, otherwise there would be a lot more. Review any comments you have and any suggestions about the next chapter!!! ** 


	7. Chapter 7

** Ah, yes I still have a little case of writers block. I hate when that happens don't you? Another chapter is here! Thanks for all of the suggestions, but I was a little disappointed because I didn't get that many. Just to let you know I will take all of your suggestions into consideration and will most likely put them in one of my chapters to come! Please Read & Review!! Please, please, please! I really appreciate it! **  
  
That night, after John went home and most of the Camden crew was in bed, Matt sneaked into the living room to see if Lucy was sleeping or not. Annie and Eric decided that she would be more comfortable on the sofa and so that no one would bother her.  
  
"Luce, are you awake?" Matt whispered as he carefully and quietly closed the door behind him. She didn't answer so he figured that she was asleep. He walked closer to her and sat on the edge of the coffee table. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry and that he should of never told her to leave without him, but she was sleeping. He just couldn't keep his burden inside of him any longer for he felt horrible and had a pit in his stomach. "Luce, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for letting you convince me that you could march. I'm sorry for telling you to go without me because if I didn't you would of been safe and none of this would of happened. I was an irresponsible older brother. I'm so sorry." Matt confided to his sleeping sister. He felt just a tiny bit better to get it off his chest, but he still wanted her to hear what he had said. Just as he got to the door and began to open it he was startled by Lucy.  
  
"Matt? You don't need to be sorry . . . it wasn't your fault . . . it wasn't anyone's fault." She whispered. She had been pretending all along that she was asleep. She heard every word that Matt had said, but didn't say anything because she really didn't want to talk about it.  
  
Matt walked towards her and sat next to her on the sofa. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
She nodded her head and said: "I'm sorry Matt . . . I just don't want to talk about it right now. It's not because of what happened to me it's what I saw . . . the people." She turned her head away.  
  
"I understand Luce and thanks for understanding me . . . I love you Lucy." He embraced her in a big hug and Lucy began to sob. "I know Luce . . . everything's okay."  
  
"I love you too Matt." She said as she sobbed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
** I'm sorry for such a short chapter! I just can't figure out what to write next . . . it'll come to me soon don't worry!! Please, please, please review any suggestions or comments! I appreciate it very, very much!! I think a lot of reviews will help me write faster!! ** 


	8. chapter 8

** Sorry for such a short 7th chapter, I just couldn't figure out what to write! And sorry for not updating this story sooner, but I've been real busy with school and dance. Well, here is chapter 8 and I hope you enjoy it! Remember R&R!!!**  
  
The next morning everyone was silent in the house. Lucy was sleeping peacefully while the others were up getting ready for school or work. Though Mary felt horrible about what happened to Lucy she still knew that Martin Luther King was still in town and that he was going to be in town until next Wednesday. She wanted to march with him again. She wanted better treatment for blacks and nothing was going to change what she wanted. She was a strong spirited girl and could almost overcome anything and she was thinking about skipping school again to march. But, she didn't want to go alone.  
  
"Hey, Matt?" Mary said as she just barged into Matt's room.  
  
Matt let out a big sigh as he grabbed his books. "What do you want Mary?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you would come march with me today."  
  
"Are you kidding Mary? After what happened to Lucy yesterday you think I want to go march just so the same thing could happen to one of us? I don't think so Mary, we're already in big trouble I don't want to get into anymore."  
  
"But, don't you want people to stop treating black people poorly? Like they're criminals or something? Just think of John. He's not allowed to go into certain restaurants or use the same water fountain as us just because he is black. Is that fair? I don't think it is."  
  
"I know Mary. I know how people treat them and believe me it's horrible, but to risk loosing our lives or getting brutally beaten is not a risk I want to take again. Forget about Mary."  
  
"But, Matt! Nothing is going to change if people live in fear and want march because of it! They same thing will keep going on for years and years if someone doesn't do something. Yeah we might be just a couple of kids, but if we march we'll encourage other kids to march and then eventually something might be done about it. Please Matt, please!"  
  
"I understand your point Mary, but we just can't take the risk again I'm sorry."  
  
"Come on Matt please." She begged him.  
  
"Not today. Okay? Not today. Maybe tomorrow. Now go get your books we need to get going soon."  
  
"Oh, thank-you, thank-you Matt!" She said as she ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Yeah, you better thank me. If we get into trouble don't come complaining to me."  
  
************************************************************************ Both Mary and Matt went downstairs into the kitchen where Eric and Annie were having their breakfast in silence together. Neither Matt or Mary said a word to them or to each other. They didn't want to start an argument. Soon enough the silence broke.  
  
"Good-morning kids." Eric said. He didn't sound like he was in a bad mood.  
  
"Morning." They both said at the same time.  
  
"Tell me . . . what were you two thinking?" He said calmly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked as Mary's eyes opened wide. She knew he was going to yell, but she really wished he wouldn't.  
  
"What do I mean? What do I mean?! Are you telling me that you suddenly forgot what happened to your sister?!" He raised his voice a little.  
  
"No." Matt said coldly.  
  
"Please tell me that you two are never ever thinking about marching again and that you two are going to be more responsible for now on and think before you do something. And please tell me that you two are sorry and that you'll never skip school again to march. Even if it is for good cause because they are dangerous and your lucky you two weren't hurt."  
  
"We're sorry Dad, we really are. And we promise we won't march or skip school again. And we know that we were irresponsible."  
  
"Good. Look I'm sorry I'm yelling at you two, but you know your mother and I love all of you kids with all of our hearts and that would do anything for any of you to be safe."  
  
"We understand Dad."  
  
************************************************************************ " I told you we were in trouble and if we march again and get caught we'll be in even more trouble." Matt said to Mary on their way to school.  
  
"I know, but Matt we can't just sit back while all of these horrible things are going on."  
  
"I understand that Mary, believe me I do. And I would do anything to change that, but I don't want the same thing happen to one of us like it did Lucy."  
  
"When you say one of us, you really mean me don't you?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes. I'm not afraid of what could happen to me, but I'm afraid of what could happen to you. You're my sister I'm not supposed to let something like that happen."  
  
"But, It won't happen to me."  
  
"You don't know that Mary. Anything could happen. I mean I made sure Lucy was right there beside me when we marched and still happened because I told her to run , to run so she could get away. She listened to me and look what happened. And looked what happened to a lot of other people. Some of them even died Mary and they were grown men and women. Anything could happen."  
  
Mary let out a sigh of frustration. "I don't care what happens to me as long as I make a difference Matt. That's all I care about."  
  
"So do I Mary, but I still care about you and what happens to you. We're not going, end of conversation."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
**End of chapter 8! I hope you like it! I'll try to update real soon! But, it probably won't be updated until next weekend. Please REVIEW!!!!!! I don't care what the reviews are just say what you think of the story or any suggestions! Anything I don't care as long as I get reviews!!!** 


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating for awhile, I've been really busy. In this chapter there is some gruesome detail. I'm sorry if that offends anyone, but that's a part of the story. I wouldn't write it if I didn't feel that the story called for it.**  
The next day Lucy was better to go back to school, but the image of the people around her during the incident kept playing over and over in her mind. She didn't tell anyone about it for she didn't want anyone fussing over her. She kept quiet during breakfast and as she got ready for school in Mary and her room.  
  
"Are you all right sweetheart?" Annie asked her with a worried look on her face.  
  
Lucy nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be fine Mom."  
  
"Are you sure because if you're not feeling up to going back to school, I'll let you stay home."  
  
"No." Lucy snapped. "No, that's okay Mom. I'll be fine. Really I will."  
  
Annie looked at her with a 'I know what is going on' look, but she left her go. She didn't pry. "All right sweetheart."  
  
Matt and Mary came down the stairs. They were about to leave to walk to school.  
  
"Are you ready Luce?" Matt asked.  
  
She gently nodded her head as she gave a fake little smile.  
  
Annie pulled Matt aside as Mary and Lucy walked out the door. "Matt, Lucy is acting a little strange. I think she is, you know, still a little bit upset. Just make sure she's okay. I'm trusting you Matt, just remember that."  
  
"I will Mom, don't worry. She'll be fine, I promise."  
  
"Thank-you honey. And promise me that you won't take your sisters to go march again. Do you understand?" She said firmly.  
  
"Yes, Mom I promise. What makes you think I would actually do something to hurt them?" He said seriously.  
  
"I'm not saying you would, just be careful all right? I love you honey." She said as she kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"I love you too, Mom." ************************************************************************ They walked towards school in silence, for all them were afraid of saying anything that would upset someone else. Mostly Lucy. Mary soon broke the silence.  
  
"Hey! What are they doing over there?" She panicked. She saw some white kids pushing around a negro and they weren't just fooling around. He really wasn't defending himself at all he just kind of stood there and he let the three white kids beat him. They kicked him in his stomach over and over again. He groaned in severe pain and then they punched him some more.  
  
Matt, Mary, and Lucy were horrified at what they were seeing. It brought back horrible memories for Lucy and she couldn't hide her pain anymore. She broke down in tears of pain and rage. Matt held her close to him as she cried out. They couldn't go anywhere for there was a crowd that blocked the way out. A huge fight broke out even more. Some blacks ganged up on the three white kids and then some other white kids ganged up on the black kids. Almost all of the crowd was fighting and the ones that weren't were cheering them on. Mary felt lost in the crowd. She wasn't the type that usually cries a lot. She just had a horrified look on her face, like she had just seen a ghost. Matt with one arm around Lucy, who had her face buried into his chest, he took his other hand and put it on Mary's back to lead her, himself, and Lucy out of the crowd.  
  
Not long after they left; the crowd, who was once loud and boisterous, was suddenly silent. The three of them still had a clear view of where the fight began. They all looked and suddenly a gun was pulled out the pocket of one of the white kids. He put up to the one of the black kids head and pulled the trigger. It happened so fast that there was barely anytime to get away. Mary became ill after she saw what happened. She ran over to the bushes and vomited and then started to cry hysterically. Lucy fell to the ground and cried out in fear, pain, and rage. Matt knew he had to be strong for his sisters even though he felt the exact thing that they were feeling. He held both of them so close to him that there was no way he was letting them go. The police had come and cleared out most the crowd, took away the injured people, and arrested the felons. ************************************************************************ Back at the house Annie and Eric had the radio on. They heard about what was going on. Both of them were overcome with fear and worry for their children. They knew that where the fight took place, was part of the route their three children took to go to school. Since Ruthie and Simon weren't in school yet they put them into the car and Eric drove as fast as he could to get to the sight.  
  
"Look Eric! There they are!" Annie said anxiously as she spotted them. Eric parked the car along side the road quickly. They told Simon and Ruthie to stay in the car and that they would be back in a couple of minutes for they were only a few feet away from it.  
  
They ran quickly towards their children. Mary ran to Annie and Annie comforted her. She embraced her in her motherly arms and stroked her hair as her daughter sobbed. Eric tried to comfort Lucy, but she was so frightened that she wouldn't even let go of her tight grip of Matt. So, Matt comforted her instead.  
  
"Are you kids all right? Are any of you hurt?" Eric asked.  
  
"No, none of us are physically hurt Dad." Matt said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
** To be continued!! Lots of reviews will make me write faster!! Tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions!! Please Read & Review!!** 


	10. ch 10

**Ch.10 is up! Enjoy!!**  
  
Eric and Annie took the startled and frightened kids back home. Lucy was having a tougher time dealing with it than anyone else. She just wanted to be alone, but at the same time wanted someone to be with her. She didn't know what to do and she felt like she was going to die any second. Annie rocked her twelve year old daughter back and forth as Lucy sobbed helplessly in her mother's arms. Mary kind of went into a trance. She sat on the couch in the living room with Eric beside her, staring into space. He tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't respond. Her only response was a couple of solitary tears streaming down her face whenever Eric talked to her. That let Eric know that she was listening to him. Matt sat in the living room also. He too didn't say anything to anybody. He just slouched in the chair as he thought.  
  
Simon and Ruthie were upstairs in there bedroom. They didn't know exactly what was going on, but Simon had a pretty good idea.  
  
"Let's go downstairs and ask Daddy if he can play with us." The innocent four year old said to her older brother Simon.  
  
"Oh, no Ruthie we can't."  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
"Didn't you notice that someone is wrong again? It's a bad time to ask Dad any questions. You'll just have to wait."  
  
"How long?" She said impatiently.  
  
"I don't know, I'm not a genius. Maybe tomorrow. Until then, I guess I'm stuck playing with you."  
  
"Tomorrow is a long time, Simon. Are you sure I have to wait that long?"  
  
"Yes, Ruthie. Don't ask me anymore questions, please."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Ruthie, come on! That was a question! It's bad enough that I'm grounded and I have to listen to you all day long."  
  
Ruthie just shrugged her shoulders like nothing was going on and she sat down at her little table and fed her dolls and stuffed animals.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That night, after Mary and Lucy went to bed, Matt was still sitting in the living room. Eric came in to talk to him.  
  
"Hey, Matt aren't you going to go to bed?" He asked gently not trying to upset him.  
  
"Dad, this time it wasn't my fault." He said weakly. Eric came closer to his son and sat on the edge of the coffee table.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Today, it wasn't my fault. Like the other day, what happened to Lucy that was my fault."  
  
Eric really didn't know what to say except that what happened to Lucy wasn't his fault and that it was an accident. "What happened to Lucy, Matt, well that was an accident. It wasn't your fault. She could of easily gotten hurt even if you didn't tell her go without you. You were just trying to make sure that she was safe. And I know that today wasn't your fault. You had nothing to do with what happened."  
  
"Thanks for your support, Dad, but I can't talk about this anymore. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Goodnight, Matt. I love you."  
  
"Night, Dad."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day Eric on his way to the office dropped Simon off at school and Ruthie at her friend's house since she is only four and doesn't go to school.  
  
Matt, Mary, and Lucy were all sleeping. The had a rough night and they had just fallen asleep a few hours before. Lucy cried all night long and Mary had nightmares whenever she tried to sleep. Matt just couldn't sleep at all. Everything just kept playing over and over in his mind.  
  
Annie thought that they would be awaken soon, so she made them a hot breakfast. She didn't know whether or not they would be up to eating anything, but she made it anyway just in case.  
  
A few minutes later Lucy awoke with a scream. Now, she was the one that was having nightmares. She awoke Matt and Mary. Mary startled went over to Lucy and hugged her. Matt quickly got out of bed and ran to Mary and Lucy's room.  
  
"Is she okay?" Matt asked as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"I don't know! Look at her she frightened to death!" Mary panicked.  
  
Annie was outside with Happy so she didn't hear Lucy's frightening scream. Matt went over to Lucy and hugged her like Mary was doing.  
  
"Luce, it was just a nightmare. You'll be okay." He said comforting her, trying to make her stop crying. "Mary go find Mom!" He said quickly. He didn't know how to handle something like this so he tried his best as Mary ran to find their Mother.  
  
************************************************************************  
**That's all for this ch.!! Please Review!!** 


End file.
